Ravi, Xander, Luke Ross & Griff
by terboDC1980
Summary: Xander and Ravi have a special bonding. Warning: some kink. Also, Luke visits, and Griff joins later. Disclaimer: Author makes no claim on the characters; no implication of actor or character orientation. All actors are considered to be 'over 18 for story purposes.' This is a parody. Note: I have removed Chapter 4 to a separate story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bunk'd_**

 **Xander and Ravi**

 _(I apologize that this was a bit of a mess 1st draft. Mostly cleaned up now! updated 5/16)_

* * *

It was a long training hike, and Xander was paired with poor nerdy Ravi. Xander had mixed feelings about the Indian boy. He thought Ravi was a really sweet kid, very smart and kind of cute, but he was incompetent outdoors, and not ready for camping, certainly not ready to be a CIT. He'd be a real burden on hikes.

About an hour into the long hike, he called a break. Xander needed to pee so he stepped into the bushes. He heard a soft whimpering and could not resist going further.

There in a clearing stood cute Ravi, his shorts around his ankles, whining as he stroked his (surprisingly large) young uncut dick. Ravi's cock was about six inches, and very thick. He was not pissing. He was masturbating.

Xander licked his lips. _Wow, Ravi looks so cute and sexy, but I am his camp leader. Ravi is just a CIT._ However, Ravi was in distress, and Xander remembered when an older leader helped him out… by stroking his young boy cock, and eventually sucking him… many times. And they even fucked. Xander felt his own cock get hard watching the adorable nerdy Indian boy nervously masturbate. He could not resist joining. "Ravi, do you need some help?" Xander stepped in and opened his shorts, and pulled out his fat eight-inch cock.

Poor little Ravi about jumped out of his smooth brown skin. "Oh, gosh! Xander! It is not right— " Ravi, sliding the foreskin back and forth over his glans, gasped as Xander joined him. Despite his protests, he stared at the older counselor's big cock.

Xander smiled. "Hi Ravi, I just need to pee too, and maybe masturbate. It is very normal for guys to need to… release tension. Don't be shy because of me!" He boldly reached over and felt up Ravi's very stiff brown dick.

"Oh, well, I…" Ravi stuttered. "Oh, gosh!" He moaned as Xander felt his young Indian cock. "Ohhh!"

"Ravi, you _do_ know how cute you are?" Xander smiled at the smaller slim boy as he stroked his dick.

"No. Wow, do you think I am cute?" Ravi asked anxiously. Xander was very handsome, and if he thought Ravi was cute…?

"Yes you are. Would you like to feel my… cock?"

Ravi was hoping this was not some prank. He tentatively reached over and touched the counselor's dick. "Oh my, Xander, you have a big penis!" Ravi stroked the older boy, as Xander edged slowly on Ravi's brown Indian cock.

"Your cock is nice too, Ravi!" Xander skinned the foreskin on and off. Ravi's cock shaft was thick and large glans, moist but Xander noted that the boy kept himself clean under the hood. Xander knelt down, held Ravi's fat uncut cock, and pulled back the heavy brown foreskin. "Oh man, your penis is so nice!" Xander moved Ravi's foreskin up and down over his brown young cock.

"I, um, really have to pee!" Ravi whined.

"Go ahead and piss, Ravi! I will drink it for you." Xander smiled, admiring Ravi's young cock. He knelt down and took the Indian boy's cock in his mouth and gently sucked it, feeling the boy's penis grow again in his mouth as he laved on the sweet cock.

Ravi sighed and relaxed, and his cock softened partly and began to release his pee. Xander drank up the tangy fluid, while sucking on the large brown cock head. Ravi's cock was very cute, and the head was so soft and delicious. Soon the pee was just young sweet precum as Ravi's cock became fully hard again and throbbing.

Xander wet his finger and slid it between Ravi's smooth caramel-colored legs, then between his small buttocks. He found the boy's hairless little puckered ass hole. He fingered Ravi's anus. "Hm nice! Ravi your ass is tight."

"Oh, gosh Xander!" Ravi trembled as he relaxed and allowed Xander's finger to enter him. He opened his legs and let Xander finger fuck him. He knew from experience with one other that it would feel better in a minute.

"Turn around, Ravi. Let me see your ass." Xander whispered. Ravi's skin was brown, but his little rosebud was almost as pink as any white boy's. Xander leaned in and licked the cute nerdy boy's pulsing anus.

Ravi bent over and spread his slim brown legs. He whimpered as Xander rimmed and fingered his cute boy ass. "Oh gosh yes, lick me back there!" He whimpered, feeling ashamed but he desperately loved being rimmed.

Xander reached between the Indian boy's slim smooth legs and felt his hard young cock. "You are so sexy, Ravi! Tell me if you like or dislike anything I am doing." He went back to licking and stroking the adorable—and now surprisingly sexual—youth.

"Fuck me Xander!" Ravi begged, his young cock hard. He had secretly hoped the cute older boy would have sex with him. _I haven't had any sex since coming to camp. I miss Luke and his penis so much!_

"Ravi, first you need to get my cock nice and wet." Xander grinned, waving his big hard dick up and down.

Ravi turned back around and knelt down obediently, grasped the base of the counselor's thick eight-inch cock, and took the large head in his mouth. He licked the underside while gently sucking on the large glans, just how Luke liked.

"Oh yes, Ravi! That feels so good!" Xander moaned, running his fingers through Ravi's thick black hair as the slender boy took more and more of his hard cut cock.

The small Indian popped off for a moment and smiled up at his cute counselor. "You have a very nice penis! The glans is quite large and the shaft is thick!"

"Ravi, you seem rather experienced. Have you and your adorable freckle-faced adopted bother had sex?"

Ravi blushed even under his brown skin. "Yes, Luke and I have been… lovers."

As the Indian went back to sucking his rock-hard cock, Xander was even more turned on, imagining those two cute boys fucking like rabbits. Luke seemed like a horny young guy with a very hot lean toned body. _Wow, a 3-way with those two would be wild!_

Once Xander's cock was coated with spit, he turned Ravi around and had him lean against a tree bent well over. He guided his large fat cock to the Indian boy's hairless ass and slowly pushed inside. "Oh, god Ravi your ass feels so good!"Xander groaned, as his cock entered the little Indian twink boy.

Ravi moaned as Xander entered him with his teen cock. _Oh he is bigger than Luke! It hurts, but it feels sooo good!_

Xander thrust his bare thick cock into Ravi's small brown ass. "Oh god Ravi! Your little ass feels so tight!" He moaned. Xander loved seeing his long fat pink cock fucking bare into Ravi's smooth brown hole. He had lusted after the nerdy Indian ever since he gotten to the camp, and now he was finally fucking the adorable geek. And Ravi's cute butt felt just as amazing as he had hoped.

After a few minutes of intense bare fucking though, Xander paused. "Ravi I want you to ride my cock, so I can see your cute face, feel your smooth brown chest and nice uncut cock."

Ravi smiled shyly. "Okay!" He loved that position with Luke as well.

"Great!" Xander spread his clothes on the ground and laid on his back, his big cock still very hard.

Ravi straddled his counselor, and lowered his hips, guiding the monster to his winking little anus. He sighed as Xander's cock entered him again.

"Oh gosh Ravi!" Xander sighed, groping Ravi's hard dick and feeling his cute skinny chest.

Ravi rode on Xander's big cock, his own hard, thick brown Indian dick wagging up and down as he fucked himself on the camp counselor. He leaned in, and smiled, running his fingers through the white boy's hair even as he kept slowly riding bareback on Xander's big cock.

Xander smiled up at Ravi, caressing his slender chest and gently tweaking his nipples. "Ride my cock just like that, buddy! You are a great CIT!"

"Your huge penis feels so good inside me Xander! You are so handsome! I never thought we would be making love." Ravi half grunted as he bounced on the big cock.

Then Xander had a crazy idea. "Ravi, I want you to fuck me!" He suddenly asked.

Ravi was shocked. The tall hunky counselor wanted to be fucked by the nerdy little Indian counselor-in training? "Really?"

"Yes, Ravi! I think you are cute and kind of hot, and you have a really nice cock! Please fuck me!"

"Oh, Xander, you are so tall and sexy, why would you like me?"

"Well, Ravi, you are so sweet and sincere, and you work so hard. And to be honest, I think you are really cute."

"What about Emma?"

"What about her? I am gay. I like her as a friend. I'll break it to her soon. You are gay, too, aren't you? Are you in love with Luke, or do you just have sex?"

* * *

 ** _To be continued... maybe Luke visits again?_**


	2. Chapter 2: Luke visits

**Bunk'd 2: Luke visits the camp**

 _ **More** edits 1/9/2018_

* * *

Ravi and Xander were returning from a canoe trip, and entered their cabin. They stripped down from their sweaty clothes and got ready to shower. Both teens were getting boners thinking about showering together. They had already had a few intimate encounters, and were looking forward to another hot sexual meeting. Ravi loved his intimate times with Xander, and the older teen also enjoyed being with the cute Indian boy. Wearing only towels around their slim waists, they headed out, planning to go to the farthest, most private shower. But then…

But suddenly—

"Hi!" Ravi's adopted brother Luke popped out from behind the door.

Ravi about jumped out of his skin, but he was glad to see his cute older brother. "Luke! What a pleasant surprise!" He exclaimed in his adorable Indian accent. He and Xander both blushed, since they were just wearing towels, and Luke was fully dressed.

"Hey, Luke! Nice to see you again!" Xander clutched tightly at his towel. _Oh gosh!_

Luke grinned and shamelessly stared at the other boys. He noticed a bulge in Xander's towel. "So, headed to the showers?" He wiggled his bushy eyebrows.

"Yes, yes we are; we just came back from a long canoe trip and we're kind of smelly." Xander explained. _Wow, Luke Ross is even cuter than I remember! He practically oozes sexy with that muscular chest! He's kind of a wild factor, especially after he endangered Griff and Suri a few months back. Still, those freckles are adorable. And Ravi has hinted that he and Luke have… done things. I'd love to see him naked._ Xander could not resist looking down at Luke's bulge. It was pretty large.

"Hmm, I could use a shower too. I just hiked about a mile through the wilderness because the helicopter wouldn't drop me right here like before." Luke yanked at his tight t-shirt that showed off his toned muscular chest.

Ravi looked confused. _Luke wants to take a shower? But Luke hates bathing._ Then he saw where Luke's gaze was directed, and understood the leer on his older brother's face. _Oh, gosh, Luke wants to have sex with Xander!_ Ravi felt turned-on and jealous at the same time, but he could not deny that his penis was becoming erect at the thought of seeing his hot brother having sex with tall, handsome Xander. _I hope they will let me join them, or at least watch! I have missed Luke, and his beautiful thick penis…_

"Um, well, the shower facilities here at camp are not that great, but we do have hot water this week! You are welcome to join us." Xander smiled shyly, but his free hand strayed down to massage his growing cock through the thin towel.

Luke grinned even wider with his sexy lips and stared at Xander's hand. "That works for me." He said softly.

The three of them walked to the farthest shower, which had an enclosed changing area in front of it. Most of the camp was quiet, as almost everyone was trying to stomach dinner in the mess.

"I'll adjust the water. Luke, why don't you get undressed? Ravi, see if there is a spare towel for your brother." Xander stepped into the large stall and turned on the water. His towel edged a bit lower over his muscular butt.

Ravi smiled shyly at Luke. "You can undress here, brother. It is pretty private. I'll look for a towel."

"Sure thing, dude." Luke pulled his t-shirt off. "Hey it's nice to see you again! I think you have grown."

"Stop it!" Ravi grinned nevertheless. He'd take any compliment from his hot older brother.

Hunting around the showers for a towel, Ravi ran into Xander. The older boy could not resist asking, "So, what have you and Luke…?" Xander whispered. "You never really told me details."

Ravi looked down shyly. "Everything, I guess."

"No need to be embarrassed, Ravi! I think it's really sexy that you and Luke are close." Xander gently caressed Ravi's arm.

"Really? Thank you Xander!" Ravi smiled.

Just then, Luke came around the corner wearing only boxer-briefs, which showed a considerable bulge, not to mention accenting his very muscular thighs. "Hey guys! Ravi, did you find me a towel?"

"I am sorry, but I could only find a small hand-towel." Ravi held it out.

Luke smirked. "I guess it will have to do." As the other boys watched, he casually shucked his boxer-briefs—revealing his beautiful fat cut cock, already growing past six inches. It was very thick, and the mushroom head was huge. He could barely stretch the small towel around even his slim waist. And his semi-hard cock hung down below the hem. "Oh well!" He grinned, holding the towel at one side, even as his cock began to rise more, tenting out the small towel. The head swelled larger, poking out from the bottom.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment, then Xander said, "Um, well, I wonder if I can help you out, Luke." Xander opened his own towel, revealing his hardening eight-inch cock. He hung the towel on a hook, and as the Ross brothers watched, he knelt down in front of Luke, and slid his hand up under the small towel, fondling Luke's hardening penis.

Luke moaned and dropped the small towel. The freckled-boy's very thick six/seven inch cut brown cock popped up, slapping against his flat muscled tummy before standing out at a high amgle. Luke wasn't that much longer than Ravi, but his cock was very thick, and the mushroom head was even larger. "Oh definitely! You like my _cock_ , Xander?" Luke teased the older teen with a sly smile.

"I do! I love your beautiful thick cock, and your smooth toned chest and abs, Luke!" He smiled up at the hot dancer as he stroked the thick shaft. "I love your sexy muscular body, and your cute freckles." Xander leaned forward, licked on Luke's thick young teen dick, then took the large head in his mouth. He suckled on the big pink glans while cupping the boy's balls. _Wow this is the thickest cock I have ever seen—or sucked! Luke's cock is amazing. "_ Luke you are so hot!" Xander stroked his cock and felt his balls. Then he laved his tongue up and down the sensitive underside of Luke's cock, before taking the head in his mouth again and sucking. Xander ran a hand up to grope Luke's smooth chest and his toned pecs. _Oh god he is so gorgeous! I can't believe I am sucking his young thick cock._ He hungrily milked onLuke's young teenage cock, getting every drop of precum.

Luke trembled. _Damn I never thought, oh man his mouth is amazing! Xander is sucking my dick!_ "Oh gosh yeah Xander! Suck my **cock** while Ravi watches! That's really hot." He smiled and winked at his brother. _Oh wow this guy's mouth is so freaking hot on my cock!_

Ravi pulled off his own towel and stroked his uncut dick, staring in amazement as Xander seduced his big brother. He was a little shocked, a little jealous, but the sight was so exciting… He peeled back his foreskin and edged his cock-head. "Yes Xander, suck my brother's thick cock! I like to watch."

Luke smiled again at his brother, seeing him stroking, then looked down and said to Xander, "Suck my cock dude! Do you suck Ravi as good as you're sucking mine?"

Xander sat back and stroked Luke's dick. "I love his nice uncut Indian cock! He says you guys play together. You fuck his cute little ass?"

"Oh yeah, we do. We suck each other and I fuck his hot tight ass. Ravi, want to show him how much you like your brother's dick?"

Ravi eagerly knelt down next to Xander and sucked on Luke's very thick 6.5" cock while the counselor fondled Luke's tight smooth ass. He was glad to show Xander that Luke did enjoy his mouth on his fat cock as well. He slurped hungrily on Luke's iron-hard thick meat and fondled his balls. _Hmm I love my brother's thick meaty cock and his sweet cum!_

Xander smiled at Ravi, loving how the young Indian boy sucked on his handsome multiracial brother. _It's so hot watching Ravi suck his brother close-up like this! He obviously worships Luke in more ways than one._ "Yeah, Ravi, suck your brother's cock! Wrap your lips around that thick hard dick, lick it! You want your brother's sweet cum, don't you?" _I can't believe I am talking so dirty, but this is so hot!_ He reached down and fondled Ravi's erect penis, moving the foreskin up and down over the moist flared head. The young Indian was drooling precum. Xander brought some to his lips; it was sweet.

Luke spread his smooth muscular legs more and laced his fingers behind his head. "That's it guys! I love this! Suck my cock!" _Wow, two hot guys working on me! This is even better than letting Stuart suck my cock!_

Xander moved behind Luke and spread his little muscular ass cheeks. He sniffed. _Hmm, a little boy-musky but not bad._ He leaned in and licked the youth's pink hole.

"Yeah, Xander! Eat my ass!" Luke trembled from the dual pleasure of Ravi's and Xander's talented mouths on him. He was used to Ravi's nice warm tongue, but tall handsome Xander was a new pleasure. _OMG, Xander is even more hot than Ravi told me! He gives a great blow job! And oh wow, he has a talented tongue on my ass!_

Xander rimmed the freckle-faced boy's pert round bum, poking his tongue at the little rosebud as far as he could. _Gosh Luke is cute! What an amazing body!_ _I hope I get to fuck this hot teen ass today! And maybe watch him fuck his little brother—that would be amazing!_

Luke ran his fingers through Ravi's thick black hair. "That's it, bro, gosh I've missed you and your talented mouth!" He rocked his hips back and forth, face-fucking Ravi.

Ravi popped his lips off his brother's thick cock."I love your penis, as always, big brother! I want to pleasure you."

They continued like this for several minutes, until Luke suddenly pulled back. "Dudes, I'm getting close, but I don't want to cum yet. Can we switch around?"

Both other guys stood up. Xander spoke first. "Sure, what do you want to do?"

Luke laid on the bench, raised his toned legs and smiled up at Xander. "Fuck me dude!" He almost begged. "Fuck me with that long cock, bareback!"

"You got it!" The head counselor grabbed one of Luke's muscular legs behind the knee and pushed it further back, exposing the boy's spit-wet, pink anus. He leaned in and guided his eight-inch cock to Luke's boy-pussy and rocked his hips forward. _Oh gosh, I am going to fuck cute hot Luke Ross!_

"Oh... wow!" Luke gasped and his back arched as the older teen's dick penetrated his ass. "Ohhh darn that's a big cock!"

Xander sighed as the head popped in. _His toned little ass is amazing! He is so cute lying back and letting me fuck his athlete hole._ "Wow, you're tight!" He muttered as he got the head and an inch or so past Luke's clutching anal ring. Then he worked more and more of his bare eight inches into Luke's warm, spasming rectum. "Your ass is so hot, Luke!"

Luke was panting, his muscular chest heaving. "Just go easy man! I haven't been fucked in a long time, and you are real big!" He raised his legs onto Xander's shoulders.

Ravi got a bottle of lube he kept hidden nearby and offered it to Xander. "This may help."

"Thanks Ravi!" Xander pulled out and coated his cock with lube, then slid a finger inside Luke's ass.

"Oh, yeah, that's better!" Luke groaned as Xander moved his finger in and out.

"Sure buddy, I want you to enjoy it too!" Xander held Luke's very slender hips and slowly eased back into the dancer's hot, tight hole. _Wow, Luke's got an amazing ass!_ _Think he's even tighter than Ravi or Griff! But then Griff got a lot of action in juvie…_ He pulled his cock out a bit then thrust in deeper. It was so hot seeing his bare wet shaft slide between Luke's toned smooth ass cheeks. He shuddered from the intense pleasure and had to pause to keep from cumming. He looked down at the exotic freckled boy, with his deep brown eyes, little nose, and those huge soft lips. Luke was not your typical pretty boy, but there was something so enticing about him. And of course his lean muscular body and hot ass and cock. Luke's balls were already pulled up, and his fat dick was erect against his six-pack tummy.

"Yeah dude! I love your huge cock in my ass!" Luke grabbed his own hard dick and edged it. "Fuck me with that cock!" He moaned. He was so turned on getting topped by this sexy hung older teenager fucking him bare with his big cock. Xander was tall and handsome with a toned smooth chest.

Once Luke had relaxed some, Xander pistoned his big eight-inch cock all the way into Luke's rectum, his long penis strafing the boy's prostate over and over. Luke's body shook under him from the force of his fucking. "Your ass is amazing dude! I can feel your anal muscles grabbing my cock!" He reached in and took over stroking Luke's hard dick, which was now dripping precum. He touched the sweet clear emission with his thumb and rubbed it all over the boy's flared pink glans. "Dude you are so hot! Your ass is amazing, and this fat cock is so gorgeous! I love the big head! You like me stroking you as I fuck your sexy ass?"

Luke whimpered as Xander played with his dick and pounded his ass with increasing force, the counselor's balls slapping his bum. "God yes! Fuck me Xander! Your cock is so big! _I think this is the biggest cock I've ever had! He's going so deep in my guts! It kind of burns but feels amazing._

Ravi moved next to Luke's side. The dancer turned his head and guided his little brother's cock to his mouth and sucked. "Yes brother! That feels very nice!" Ravi mumbled, running his fingers through Luke's kinky soft hair.

After several more minutes of intense sex with alternating slow and fast fucks into Luke's ass, Xander stood back and pulled his wet hard cock out. He was sweating and breathing hard. "Wow!" He sighed.

"Is anything wrong?" Luke looked worried.

"No, not at all!" Xander smiled down at his new friend. "But… Luke, would you fuck me with that amazing, sexy thick freckled cock? I'd love to feel you bare in my ass." Xander blushed. Despite asking Ravi recently, he hadn't been fucked in years, since he was twelve and the camp counselor sucked and fucked him many times. _That guy's dick was not that big, but at the time it always hurt before it felt good._

"Dude sure, I'd love to!" Luke sat up, grinning with his huge sexy lips.

"How about you just lie back, and I ride it? That way you can keep sucking your cute brother?"

"Sure man, I love a guy riding my cock!" Luke grinned up at the hunky older teen, and winked at Ravi.

Xander got the lube and coated Luke's fat cock, then stuck two coated fingers up his own tight ass. _I am going to need this, to take Luke's girth._ Then he straddled Luke and the narrow bench. He moaned as Luke's very large mushroom head passed his anal ring. It burned, but he was so turned on that he was sitting on sexy Luke Ross' cock. "Oh gawd yeah, fuck me Luke! I love that cock!" Xander moaned, his own big dick wagging up and down as he rode the younger teen's fat penis. It took him a minute to work all the way down so he was sitting on Luke's lap.

Luke smiled up at him. "Dude, your ass feels amazing! He reached down and fondled Xander's long hard cock.

"Ravi, come here so I can feel your cock while your brother fucks me!" _I never thought I'd be having sex with both cute Ross brothers! I must be dreaming!_

Ravi stepped forward, his dick already hard watching Xander bounce on his brother's cock. Xander ground his ass on Luke's lap, grasped Ravi and pulled him closer. The to the boy's surprise, the senior counselor leaned over and kissed him! _Oh my! And in front of Ravi! But his lips do feel nice…_ He reached down and stroked Xander's big cock as the counselor kept riding Luke's fat dick.

Luke reached over and fondled Ravi's cock, watching as his little brother made out with Xander—and Xander was riding his dick!

"I'm getting close!" Xander moaned, riding Luke's cock faster. He stroked his own big cock as he fucked himself deep on the exotic-looking Ross boy. _His cock is so thick! It feels incredible in my ass! I love feeling his bare young dick moving inside me, rubbing my prostate! And to see him feeling up his cute little brother… gawd I am so close!_

"Me too!" Luke moaned, feeling up Xander's smooth toned chest, and groping Ravi's hard cock.

Xander moaned and furiously pounded his dick as he rode Luke. "Ohh gosh!" His cock fired out a fountain of cum all over Luke's abs and chest; one hit the freckled boy's face. His ass tightened.

Luke moaned and grabbed Xander's hips. I'm cumming too!" His hips rocked up as his fat cock shot a sticky load inside Xander's tight rectum. Then he scooped up Xander's cum and licked it from his fingers.

They stumbled to the showers, where they recovered, and all washed each other under the warm spray. After a few minutes all three teens were hard again.

Luke stroked Xander's big pole, soaping it. "Would you fuck me again? Hard?" He smiled with those big soft sexy lips.

In answer, Xander pulled the smaller slender boy to him, grabbed his thighs and raised his legs. He lifted Luke up and pushed him against the shower wall. His cock found the boy's hole and he shoved in, all eight inches in one thrust. "You like this cock, Luke Ross?" He whispered, as he began to thrust into the younger boy's hot ass.

"Oh gawd yes! Fuck me dude! Fuck me hard with that cock!" Luke whimpered, even as he wrapped his strong dancer's legs around Xander's waist and angled his ass so the taller boy could fuck him even deeper.

Xander slammed against Luke as the younger boy held on to him. He fucked Luke hard and fast against the wall as Ravi watched in amazement, stroking his own young dick.

Griff heard noises coming from the furthest shower. It sounded like guys moaning. _Are Ravi and Xander at it again?_ He snuck closer and peeked in and was amazed to see Ravi's hot older brother Luke, held up against the shower wall and fucked hard by Xander, while Ravi stroked his own dick. _Oh god that's hot! I haven't seen anything like this since the showers in juvie! Ravi looks like he could use some help._ Griff stripped out of his clothes, his own five-inch cock hard. He stepped into the shower…

* * *

To be continued! **Please review!** Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Griff joins

**Bunk'd 3: Griff Joins in.**

 _(minor edits 1/7/2018)_

 _Author Note: I did make Griff a little more innocent-seeming than he is on the show (and maybe a year or so younger? Not sure) but that was deliberate. I wanted him a little more eager to please/afraid of getting sent back to juvie, but with a little attitude still. Hope you enjoy him._

* * *

Continuing from where we left off…

Ravi, Luke and Xander stumbled to the showers, where they recovered, and all washed each other under the warm spray. After a few minutes though all three teens were hard again.

Ravi was in heaven, naked and washing two of his idols. He practically worshipped Xander, and of course his very sexy adopted older brother Luke, who got more attractive every day. He wanted both hot young men to fuck him...

Xander was also loving the fact that here he was showering and fucking both Ross boys, each of them so handsome and exotic.

And Luke was just having fun, naked with his cute little brother, and finally getting to fuck with hot sexy Xander. _My sister would be so jealous right now!_

Luke stroked Xander's big pole, soaping it. "Would you fuck me again? Hard?" He smiled with those big soft lips.

In answer, Xander pulled the smaller slender boy to him, grabbed his thighs and raised his legs. He lifted Luke up and pushed him against the shower wall. His cock found the boy's hole and he shoved in, all eight inches in one thrust. "You like this cock, Luke Ross?" He whispered, as he began to pound the younger boy's hot tight ass.

"Oh gawd yes! Fuck me dude! Fuck me hard with that huge cock!" Luke wrapped his strong dancer's legs around Xander's waist and angled his ass so the taller boy could fuck him even deeper. He held on to Xander's neck. His own neglected cock was trapped between their abs.

They looked into each other's eyes as Xander thrust his long cock into Luke over and over, slamming him against the wooden side of the shower. "Fuck you're so hot!" Xander whispered. "Your ass is amazing! I want you to fuck me with that thick cock again later, and watch you fuck your little brother!

"Gawd, your cock feels good deep inside me! You're so fucking huge!" Luke gasped. "Heck yeah I'll fuck you, and Ravi can suck your cock while I fuck his cute little brown ass."

"You like it rough, don't you?" Xander grinned.

In answer, Luke pulled Xander closer with his strong legs, leaned to the older teen's ear and whispered, "I want your load up in my little ass, stud!" Then he licked Xander's ear, turning the handsome white boy on even more.

* * *

Griff heard noises coming from the furthest shower. It sounded like guys moaning. _Are Ravi and Xander at it again? Don't they know people can hear them doing it?_ He smirked to himself even as he snuck closer and peeked in… and was amazed to see Ravi's hot older brother Luke! He was held up against the shower wall with his legs around Xander's waist! And he was getting fucked hard by the older teen counselor… Ravi was watching and stroking his own dick. _Oh god, that's hot! I haven't seen anything like this since the showers in juvie! Ravi looks like he could use some help._ Griff stripped out of his clothes, his own slender, nearly five-inch cock hard already. He stepped into the shower…

"Oh, Griff!" Ravi exclaimed, seeing his friend completely naked for the first time. Thirteen-year-old Griff was kind of lean and all smooth except for the beginning of a small bush above his cock. Griff's boy-penis was sticking up very hard. _Oh gosh, Griff looks so cute naked, and what a nice penis already!_ "I hope you don't mind…" Ravi knelt down, grabbed the base of the cute young offender's dick, and sucked the head in his mouth.

"Fuck yeah Ravi! I don't mind at all! Suck my dick!" Griff moaned in his pubescent voice.

Ravi caged Griff's tight, smooth ball sack in his fingers as he swallowed the boy's sweet young dick to the base. He fondled the boy's small balls, which had barely dropped.

"Oh fuck yeah Ravi! Suck my cock!" Griff half-shouted, even above the sounds of Xander and Luke wildly fucking nearby. Griff did not get sucked often in juvie. As one of the younger smaller boys who also happened to be cute, he was mostly forced to suck or get fucked by older boys. He got used by teens of every size and shape.

They heard Luke and Xander approaching their climax. "Oh fuck, Luke! I'm gonna cum in you!" Xander shouted, furiously thrusting up deep into the slender muscled dancer.

"Do it! Fill my ass!" Luke moaned, even as his own cock, rubbing against Xander's abs, spurt cum all over both of them.

Griff was so turned on, between Ravi's sucking and the other boys fucking, that he had a dry orgasm. "Oh yeah Ravi!" He moaned as his young body spasmed with the force of his cum. "Now let me take care of you." He knelt down and peeled back Ravi's thick foreskin, then tenderly licked around the rim of his exposed purple glans. He felt the slender CIT shivering with pleasure as he teased the older boy's sensitive cock. Then he sucked the entire head in his mouth and very gently laved his tongue along the underside while fondling Ravi's surprisingly large balls in their tight sack. _Hmm, nice cock, but I really want to suck his big brother Luke, and feel that thick cock fucking my tight ass._

"Oh Griff! Your mouth is amazing!" Ravi trembled. Because he was uncut, his glans was especially sensitive.

As Xander and Luke came down from their orgasms, and Xander eased his dripping cock out of Luke's ass while lowering him to his feet, they finally noticed naked Griff in the corner, on his knees, sucking Ravi.

"Oh my god, Griff is sucking my little brother!" Luke gasped. "That is so cute… and hot!" _Wow, Griff is even cuter naked. I'd love to eat and fuck his sexy boy ass._

"He's an animal, you'd love him." Xander smirked.

* * *

Xander remembered the first time he fucked Griff, soon after the boy arrived at camp and Xander had to watch after him closely. Griff was barely twelve then, but he had an attitude, and was sometimes a bit of a bully with the other kids at first, even taking things from them. Xander knew he had to let Griff know who was in charge here at Camp Kikiwaka. This was long before the two became friends.

He knew just how to do it, and it would be fun for him too. He approached the boy one evening soon after he arrived. "You and I are going to have a talk. But first you're going to have a shower, and I check your clothes to make sure you have not stolen anything."

"Aww, what a strip search? I thought I was done with that!" Griff whined, even as Xander grabbed two towels and led him to the farthest shower… the most private one. "You just want to see me naked," he complained, as he took off his shirt, then his shorts and shoes, leaving him in a worn pair of boxers.

Xander went through his pockets. "Hmm, Ravi's watch/compass, Zuri's money clip with five hundred dollars, and Emma's secret second phone." He smiled grimly at the nervous boy. "What are we going to do about this? I could have you sent back to juvie right now."

"No, please! I'll do anything! Please don't send me back there!" Griff clutched his hands together and whimpered. He began to cry. "It's horrible. The older boys make me do… things."

"What kind of things?" Xander felt his cock harden, against his better nature.

"S-suck them, and they… fuck me in the butt." Griff shivered.

"I'm sorry." I promise no one will force you to do anything here." Xander felt bad for the kid, but he couldn't deny that his dick was getting harder.

"Well, sometimes I didn't mind it," Griff smiled a little. "Some of the guys were kinda hot, and they protected me from the worst ones, mostly."

Xander turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. "Okay, drop the boxers and get in."

"Do you have to watch me shower? I had enough of that in juvie." Griff whined.

"Sorry; would it be better if I joined you?

"That… that usually led to me getting my ass fucked." Griff mumbled, looking away. He pulled down his ratty boxers and tried to cover his hardening young dick.

Xander could not resist the adorable boy standing naked so close to him. He felt up Griff's soft little bum. "You're really cute. I won't force you, but…" his hand strayed around to Griff's crotch, and he fondled the boy's erection. "I'd love to suck your cock."

"Wow, I rarely got that offer in juvie! Go for it dude!" Griff grinned as Xander knelt down.

Xander smiled up at the cute pre-teen as he ran his hands up and down of Griff's smooth boy-body. Then he aimed Griff's young cock out, bent down, and licked the tender pink head.

"Oh fuck yes!" Griff shouted. He had not been sucked in ages and he was desperate to get off—in some way other than jacking his dick while getting fucked hard by some muscled older teen.

Xander loved sucking Griff, he'd never sucked a pre-teen boy before, and despite his checkered past, Griff seemed kind of innocent in some ways. The boy giggled when Xander found his ticklish spots, and he really seemed excited when the counselor caressed his smooth slender body and sucked his cute four-inch dick. Xander was sure he made Griff dry orgasm a couple of times as he played with his balls and sucked his nail-hard young penis.

Finally though he pulled off the boy. "Okay, time to wash." He checked the temperature and led Griff to the shower. When the boy hesitated and looked scared he said, "It's just us, we'll only do what you want. I won't force you."

Griff smiled again. "Would you… shower with me?" He fondled his cute young cock, which was still hard as steel.

Xander blushed. _I hope this kid is not leading me on._ "Well if you want me to. I'll wash your back for you."

"Cool!"

Xander got undressed, keenly aware of the boy checking him out.

 _Wow, Xander has a really nice body! defined pecs, and a six-pack_. Griff licked his lips.

Xander was excited to see the look on the boy's face as he slipped his boxers down, revealing his long, semi-hard dick.

"Damn that's a big cock!" Griff mumbled. Almost out of habit, he immediately knelt down and grasped the thickening shaft. "It's awesome!" He smiled up at the counselor.

"Well thanks!" Then Xander moaned as Griff expertly swallowed half of his thick eight-inch dick while laving his tongue along the sensitive underside. "You don't have to… oh man, that feels nice!" His cock swelled to its full length and girth. _Gosh, this kid is good! His mouth feels incredible! Even better than Ravi!_

After a couple minutes, Griff paused his sucking and looked up at the older teen. "I want you to fuck me, Xander." He whispered. "You have such a hot body! And, you have the biggest cock I have ever seen!"

"Really? No guy in juvie bigger than me?" Xander was secretly flattered to hear that. He looked down to see Griff licking his cock like a happy puppy. It was really turning him on to watch and feel this kid nursing and laving his dick.

"Nope!" Then Griff suddenly stood up and bent over, leaning on the shower wall. "Just soap that big thing up and give it to me, please!" He begged. His small round ass was adorable.

Xander was a little shocked by this, but he guessed that Griff was used to it that way. He soaped up his erection and got behind the cute boy. "Okay here it comes. Tell me if it hurts."

 _I kind of want it to hurt. I want him to fuck me, make me his bitch… Xander is so hot and handsome, and what a cock! I'll do whatever he wants as long as he doesn't send me back to juvie!_

But Xander was gentle, and worked his cock in slow, while caressing the smaller boy with his warm soapy hands under the shower. He worked his thick bare penis all the way into Griff's small preteen ass. _God his butt feels so warm and tight!_ "Griff, are you doing okay?"

Griff was whimpering, but it was from pleasure. Xander's cock hardly hurt at all, then it only felt good moving deep and slow inside him. "Yeah, dude, it's okay. It actually… feels kinda good." _He's being so nice to me! His hands feel great on me too. Maybe I'll be okay after all._

Xander thrust his long thick cock deep into Griff's small young ass. _Wow, his ass feels so nice and warm and tight, and he is taking me all the way._ "Oh gosh, you feel so good Griff! I bet they loved you in juvie!" Xander gasped as he eased all eight inches into the boy's little bum again and again. _I've never fucked a boy so young, but my counselor fucked me and sucked my little dick when I was Griff's age. His ass feels wonderful._ Xander reached around and felt the boy's small dick, still hard and throbbing as he took Xander's older cock.

"Oh wow Xander, your big cock feels great! Nobody fucked me nice and gentle like this. This is so awesome!" Griff kept moaning and mumbling, and was soon pushing his little skinny hips back onto Xander's cock. "God Xander, fuck me! Does my ass feel okay?"

"Way better than okay, little dude! Your ass is perfect, so snug around my dick." Xander held Griff's small hips and fucked him a little harder. _I have a feeling I will be needing to supervise Griff's showers again in the future!_ Then he felt the boy shake and his ass tightened around his cock.

"Oh god, oh god fuck me Xander! I'm cumming!" Griff whimpered.

Xander kept stroking the boy while deep fucking his sweet little ass. "That's it Griff, cum for me!"

"Oh gosh that was amazing! Would you… fuck me on my back?" He asked quietly, turning his head to look at the older teen.

"Um, sure!" He eased his cock out, laid a towel on a bench in the changing area. Griff laid down on it and raised his smooth slender legs. He smiled. "Put that big cock back inside me!"

Xander didn't hesitate, straddling the bench, spreading the boy's legs and sliding his cock back into that small adorable bum.

"Oh god yeah! Your cock is huge! Fuck me Xander! Fuck me hard with your big fucking cock!" Griff gasped, playing with his still-hard little dick. _Oh god, his cock feels so good! And I love how he is feeling me up. And Xander is so handsome! This is heaven!_

Xander moaned, sliding his eight inches all the way inside the boy's tight rectum, then pumped his ass in long strokes. He wasn't going to last much longer. He held Griff's ankles and fucked the boy harder. "I'm getting close!"

"Cum inside me!" Griff begged. "I want your cum in my ass!"

"OH gosh!" Xander plunged in deep and his cock spat a huge load into the small boy.

 _Little did they know that someone was watching them, and taking pictures with a phone they were not supposed to have…_

* * *

Back to the present…

After rinsing off, Luke walked up to Ravi and Griff, his thick cock rising again. "Hey guys, can I join in?" He grinned.

Griff popped his mouth off of Ravi's dick and smiled, his gaze moving from Luke's face down to his hard cock. "Sure!" He reached out and wrapped his hand around the thick shaft.

Xander joined them, and promptly knelt down to take over sucking Ravi.

"Oh gosh yes, Xander!" Ravi moaned. He loved the older counselor sucking him, and fucking him. _The best part of training!_ He smiled to himself at his little joke, even as Xander sucked him deeper and fingered his ass.

Griff aimed Luke's cock down and sucked the large mushroom head between his lips. _Hmmm, I have dreamed about playing with Luke since his last visit! He is so sexy and exotic looking, and his cock does not disappoint!_

"Fuck yeah dude!" Luke combed his fingers through Griff's shaggy hair. "I guess you forgive me for almost getting us killed on that mountain!" He moaned as he began to thrust his fat cock into the boy's eager mouth.

Griff pulled off of Luke's dick, still holding the base. "Sure, bro; it was an adventure. Now, would you fuck me with this big dick?" He licked the underside again and grabbed Luke's balls for emphasis.

"Oh man, you bet, little dude! Get on the bench on all fours and I'll fuck you doggy." Luke slowly eased his thick cock into the little boy's pink, hairless rosebud. "Oh man, Griff, your ass is so soft and tight and hot!" His shaft slid in with surprising ease, but Griff's rectum was still snug around his cock as he went all the way inside the young boy.

"Ohhh Fuuuuck!" Griff moaned as the fat penis filled his rectum. "That's one thick cock!" He whimpered, shaking a little. "You're maybe not as long as Xander, but I think yours is thicker!" He shivered as the flared head rubbed over his little prostate.

"Thanks Dude! And your ass feels great!" Luke said as he went balls-deep in the smaller boy. He leaned down and reached around to tickle the cute boy's little nipples.

"Your dick feels awesome Luke!" Fuck me!" Griff moaned. "Yeah, play with my nips dude! I love that!"

"Yeah, buddy… love to make you feel good. So, what is the biggest dick you've ever taken?" Luke asked between grunts as he began to slowly piston his bare cock in and out the boy's smooth tight hole.

Griff blushed and glanced over at Xander, who was now pounding Ravi's brown Indian hole.

Ravi was groaning. "Fuck me with your majestic cock, Xander!" Ravi shouted as the counselor thrust his bare dick harder into his little brown ass.

"Ravi your raw ass is so nice! And I love your dirty talk! Want to switch around and ride my dick?"

"I love that position!" Ravi smiled as Xander put a towel on the bench and laid back. Ravi straddled him and eased down, guiding Xander's huge cock up inside his little nerd ass. "Ohhh gosh I love your big penis inside me! He groaned as he settled down on the counselor's lap, his own cock still rigid and sticking up. He moved up and down, riding the senior counselor's massive dick. "Oh yes Xander! Your cock is amazing! I love feeling your bare shaft deep inside my rectum, rubbing my prostate!"

Looking over at Ravi and Xander, Luke smirked. "Really? Xander? That's cool. He is really hot, and that cock of his is pretty awesome."

Griff giggled. "Yeah I just saw it pounding your hot ass; you seemed to enjoy it."

"Damn boy you got an attitude! I like it!" Luke rocked his strong hips forward and ground his thick bare cock deep into Griff's smooth boy ass.

Griff shuddered. "Oh yeah dude, you are so hot! I love that cock in me. You gonna cum inside me?"

"If I have any left, I will." Luke kept slowly moving his bare dick in and out of Griff's velvety pale ass, loving how the boy's anal ring grabbed his cock around the base of his flared glans.

"Just like that Luke! Fuck me! I love your bare cock inside me! I hope you are staying awhile."

"A few days… I promise we'll have some alone time." Luke sped up his thrusts, nearing another orgasm. He slid his hand down to stroke Griff's cute cock.

"Awesome!" Griff felt another dry cum approaching as Luke fucked him faster. _I love Camp_ _Kikiwaka_ _!_

* * *

To be continued! **Please review!**


End file.
